Playing With The Big Dogs
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Hierarchy is important in the animal kingdom, and vampires are no different. Power is the deciding factor; he who has the power makes the rules. Seras gets to experience this first hand when Hellsing is sent to a coven of vampires to discuss 'peace'.
1. Chapter 1

**...In Playing**_** With The Big Dogs**_

_**Ketti:**_...In my defense? I had this one typed already, but not quite finished. Technically the only 'new' ones so far have been Beach Combing and The Raven's Shadow. At some time, in some distant future, Ketti will finish a story. Maybe. Probably. Could be happening right now~

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras Victoria rather liked being a wolf. She felt free, and powerful, and ridiculously flexible. The transformed Draculina leaped forward and rebounded off the tree, using the vertical surface to perform a quick turn to her right, and her jaws parted, tongue dangling in a doggy grin. This was really quite fun.

_Tonight is truly… a beautiful night._

She laughed internally at the dramatic pause in her voice as she mimicked her Master's words the night they'd met. The moon hung high and full above the trees, and she felt the urge to howl, but restrained herself, just barely, because Sir Integra threatened to throw a boot at her the last time she'd sung to the moon while the woman was trying to get some work done.

She froze mid step as the wind turned, and her shaggy head raised to scent the breeze, nostrils flaring as she sucked in the air she didn't really need. Her doggy grin widened to show her pearly white teeth as she turned, crouched low to the wild grasses of the woods, and crept her way towards the smell of prey in the clearing beyond. Master often complained she acted more like a cat than a wolf, but she ignored this fact as the golden fall fronds blended with her blonde coat.

One red and one blue eye peered into the darkness, though, really, it was more akin to daylight to her, and she easily spotted the brown hare nibbling on some berries just behind the trees. Forcing herself not to wag her tail like an excited pup, she failed to notice the twig sticking out of the grass, and it snapped under her paw. She froze, as did her prey, and it all happened very quickly. She leapt forward, her ambush foiled, but the rabbit had a head start, fear and adrenaline adding speed to its little legs as it ran. She snarled, and pounded the ground with her paws as she gave chase, then yelped in pain as she turned the next tree and ran smack dab into a thorn bush.

'_**You are an idiot.'**_ Her Master's voice oozed into her head, scolding her as she yipped and whined, the sharp thorns piercing her thick ruff and scratching her skin as she wriggled backwards. A presence loomed at her heels, and she felt a shift in the air around her, before a set of strong jaws buried themselves into the back of her neck, grabbing the excess fur and lifting her free of the clinging vines. Instinctively she curled her paws close to her chest, tucking her tail between her legs, before she was thrown to the side to land in a heap, yowling in surprise. _**'Quiet.'**_

She growled as she rolled to her feet, fur standing on end as she glared at the massive black wolf, already hurt pride stinging further at the condescending look in his crimson eyes. His lip curled back from his teeth in a show of dominance, but she – foolishly – chose to ignore it and snapped at him. His lip curled further and he raised a paw to smack her across the muzzle, a whimper of surprised pain escaping as she hit the dirt with a thump.

'_**Master…'**_ She winced at the pleading note in her voice, and back pedaled as he stepped towards her, half expecting another cuff to the head for being so uppity. He smirked – as well as a wolf could – and loomed over her with a low chuckle rumbling in her head.

Her animal side screamed at her to stop pushing her luck against her alpha, and her face scrunched in distaste as she obeyed, crouching at his feet with her head turned to the side. She froze when she felt his breath against her neck, and yipped as he head butted her on the side to roll her onto her back, staring up at him with wide eyes.

'_**That's better now, isn't it Police Girl?'**_ He purred as he placed both paws on either side of her head, leaning in dangerously close before nosing her cheek and stepping back. Warily, she rolled to her feet and edged back half a step, canting her head to the side curiously as she watched him.

He threw her a cocky look over his shoulder as his shadows enveloped his shaggy form and he dove through the thorn bush with a blood curdling snarl, reappearing moments later with the brown hare's corpse dangling from his jaws. _**'And that, Police Girl, is how it's done.'**_ He rumbled smugly as he tossed his head up into the air and gobbled the body up with two quick snaps of his jaws. She watched, fascinated, and licked her chops as the smell of blood flooded the small clearing. She was _hungry_.

Whining low in her throat, she edged forward and licked the trail of blood from her Master's chin, before dropping to her belly and wagging her tail hopefully.

He stared at her for a moment, and their gazes locked, before he whuffed in amusement and turned, encasing himself in his shadows once more to shield his form from the merciless spines, and melted silently into the network of thorns to find suitable prey for his Childe.

Seras leaped to her feet and pranced around the clearing, pausing momentarily to nibble at her right leg, finding a stray spine stuck in her fur that she loosened with careful use of her jaws, and by the time she looked up – and up, and up – she saw her Master had returned with a soot colored rabbit.

'_**Stay.'**_ He cooed into her head, eyes gleaming with malicious humor. Huffing in faint amusement, she did not take the step forward she wanted to, and his laughter rolled through her head like a babbling brook. _**'Sit.'**_ He commanded mockingly.

Snorting quietly, she dropped back onto her hind legs and tucked her forepaws in against her stomach, fluffy blonde tail curling around her paws, the tip tapping with agitation.

'_**Good girl.'**_ He purred, and for some reason… a shiver rippled down her back, and she tipped her head up, one ear flopping sideways comically as she watched his every move. He prowled closer, and began to circle her, emphasizing the difference in their size tenfold, as her head only came up to his chest, the enticing sway of the body dangling from her Master's jaws hypnotizing her.

He stopped, right in front of her, and she nipped the air, tail tip rattling out a staccato beat against the forest floor as she waited. His head tipped down, and he peered at her along the length of his muzzle, some strange light in his eyes, and she canted her head to the side curiously as she struggled to unlock the meaning of that look. The animal instincts inside of her whispered something half heard, and she dropped to her stomach a second time, playing submissive. She felt very small, insignificant in comparison to her Sire, when she hugged the ground, as it made his already monstrously large form twice as big.

He loomed over her and lowered his head so that a scant few droplets of blood fell onto her muzzle, which she licked off near instantly, and paused, mocking her. She whined, nipping the air again, and her claws flexed, digging up grass and earth under her paws as she forced herself to keep still.

'_**I admit, I'm quite tempted to have you roll over and play dead, Police Girl.'**_ He murmured, laughter dripping from his words as he dangled the kill just out of reach.

'_**Masterrr…'**_

He whuffed again and dropped the carcass, and Seras fell upon it before it even hit the ground. Bones crunched beneath her teeth and blood poured down her throat. In less than a minute the remains were devoured and she voiced a strange growl like purr of satisfaction. Admittedly, she'd never be able to look at a bunny the same way again, but she was a blood sucker now, anyways.

A soft tongue ran the length of her muzzle, cleaning the excess blood from her fur and she blinked, ears cocking forward in interest as she peered up at her glorious Master. He bared his teeth in a vicious grin as he nudged her up to her feet, looking pointedly towards the eastern horizon, and then back towards where Hellsing Manor lay in wait for their return.

'_**Yes, Master.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Playing With The Big Dogs**_

_**Ketti:** _*whistles a jaunty tune* I've been working on the word doc, all the live long day~ (update 2/5)

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras Victoria prowled into the manor on silent feet, her Master descending to the lower levels as the dawn approached. The transformed Draculina raised her head and scented the air with furiously working nostrils, and she turned right without thinking, and phased through the door on instinct to be met with the cloying tang of Sir Integra's cigar smoke.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, Integra?!" A male voice demanded harshly, and Seras jumped, baring her fangs as she turned with a growl to face the source of the near-shout. _Oh crap._ What she saw made her want to tuck her tail between her legs and bolt, but the snap of Sir Integra's fingers stole her attention and she turned, obedient, mismatched gaze gleaming with pleasure at the acknowledgement and summons. The golden wolf lifted her head and tail proudly as she stalked to the end of the table, sitting at the woman's side and leaning her head into the blonde's lap as the remaining Round Table members muttered unhappily. Sir Irons grudgingly put away his revolver and glared meaningfully at the youngest member of the table.

"What's the matter, gentleman? Afraid of a little puppy?" Sir Integra chuckled as she stroked the fine hairs of Seras' muzzle, and the fledgling again voiced that strange purring growl as she rested more of her weight against the chair her Master's Master occupied.

"This is an offense, Integra. Tamed or not, your pet vampires have no jurisdiction in our meetings." Sir Irons growled at the other end of the table, and Seras snorted quietly. She yipped as she was smacked on the nose as punishment and whined, curling up at the woman's feet with a hurt look in her wide, soulful (mildly demonic) eyes. Sir Integra nudged her with her foot to silence her and Seras' sides heaved with her sigh before she yawned and tucked a paw over her muzzle, resting her chin on the extended foot as a head rest.

The voices droned on around her like a monotone lullaby, and Seras drifted easily into sleep, trusting both her instincts and Sir Integra to warn her of any potential danger.

The meeting continued well into the morning with no one paying any more mind to the clearly comatose presence of the vampire in the room, until, that is, the Round Table member to Sir Integra's left yelped and shot to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sir Irons demanded crossly, having been interrupted mid speech. "Someone kicked me!" The male sputtered, sounding astonished. But none of the table members were close enough for such childish antics. Integra felt the weight on her foot shift and glanced down to see a pale arm ensnaring her leg as a hairless cheek nuzzled the top of her boot. She sighed, and pushed her glasses up her nose, thankful that the Draculina still wore her uniform, though the girl's usual stockings, shoes, and gloves were missing, and the girl's hair was in complete disarray.

"Bloody vampires." She muttered under her breath as attention was once more drawn to her servant's fledgling. The males growled and bared their teeth like dogs chafing on the leash, but Seras made no further movement and was blatantly unaware of her surroundings. _Well_, Integra amended silently, _not completely unaware._ Because the girl had sensed the growing tension in the room and had moved closer to her Master's Master, in a bid for protection or to act as a shield the Hellsing was unable to decipher.

It was perhaps fortunate that Walter chose that moment to knock politely and wheel in a tea service cart. The men stiffened in their seats, but made no further rumble as the butler filled their empty cups. When he stood by Sir Integra's side his eyebrows rose inquiringly and a faint smile curled the corners of his mouth as he handed the Hellsing her cup of tea. "By your leave, Sir Integra." He murmured, and she nodded.

Walter knelt by his mistress' chair and calmly unlocked the vampire's arms from her legs, scooping the girl up into his arms princess style. "Let's put you to bed, Miss Victoria." He chuckled as he nodded to the Convention of Twelve and quit the room, he'd be back later to retrieve the cart. Seras purred and nuzzled her face into his neck as he made his way down to the sub basement, managing with his usual grace to look poised and proper despite the scruffy looking young woman cuddled into his arms, and none of the servants dared raise a word about it as they watched him furtively from the corner of their eyes.

"You weigh no more than a feather my dear." He murmured as he nudged the girl's door open and turned to observe her sparsely decorated room. "Such a delicate thing." He hummed, bending to settle her onto the covers of her four poster coffin, "one would hardly expect you to hide such potential behind those innocent eyes of yours."

"That's the best part." Alucard spoke from the formerly unoccupied table, booted feet raised casually upon the wooden surface as he affected a blasé air. "The Police Girl will be glorious when she hunts." He chuckled, red eyes hidden behind amber lenses.

Walter turned a side long look at the Master vampire as he lifted the blankets to cover the girl a little better before he tapped the button to lower her into the protection of the steel reinforced bed chamber. "Quite."

Seras woke in stages, sleepy mind drugged by the comforting warmth surrounding her form, sinking gentle hooks into her thoughts and pulling them deeper into the pleasant abyss of dreams. First came her sense of hearing; a strange whistling roar, that reminded of the wind while driving. Second came smell; leather, recycled air, the familiar tang of Sir Integra's cigars, and a deliciously wild aroma that made her nostrils flare – she thought she detected the copper glow of blood in the wildness. Finally came her sense of touch beyond the warmth, and she realized groggily that her pillow was a bit stiff, and her face scrunched as she cracked an eye open to observe the last lingering touch of sunset on the horizon outside the limo windows. A low chuckle reverberated through her very bones as a gloved hand patted her head in a rather condescending manner, "Finally awake, Police Girl?"

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment when she realized she was sprawled across the bench seat, using her Master's lap as a head rest, while Sir Integra sat opposite them, an amused expression quirking the corners of her mouth as she observed her pet vampires. Seras tried to jerk upright, but squeaked when the hand on her head held her down, "Master!" She protested, eyes wide and jumping about the enclosed space of the limo for an escape route.

"Consider it practice." He chuckled, petting her more firmly, and despite herself, she relaxed into it, lids half closing, "We're on a diplomatic mission, Police Girl."

"Mm?" She mumbled, lulled by the surprisingly gentle caress from a creature that loved to cause such mayhem.

"The Round Table officials recently caught word of a clan of vampires on British soil that Hellsing has allowed to remain. They demand their eradication."

Seras frowned a bit, "But you said diplomacy, not slaughter, Master." It was hard to think clearly, let alone speak without slurring, but she managed quite admirably if she did say so herself.

"I do not approve of senseless slaughter, as well your Master knows, Seras." Integra spoke up sternly, blowing a smoke ring at the ceiling. "These vampires are not feeding senselessly, indeed, we've never had a report to indicate they are even there."

Her Master's laughter vibrated oddly in her head, and she shivered, "Mmm, yes, and they do us the service of annihilating FREAKS, rather than let them run rampant through their territory. This mission, Police Girl, is to negotiate a written peace treaty to keep the blood thirsty Knights of the Round at bay." He laughed some more, amused at the irony.

Sir Integra shot them both a rather indulgently annoyed look, and turned back to her laptop, presumably ignoring them. Seras tried again to sit up, but was held down. She growled in frustration and froze when he answered it.

"Master..?" She asked uncertainly. He was normally more lenient with her getting frustrated and voicing her displeasure, so it was odd to have him react so quickly.

"I told you, Police Girl, practice. As my fledgling you will be expected to act a particular way." He sounded far too pleased by that, and she growled again, jerking herself forwards, only to yelp as the hand in her hair fisted and drew her back painfully.

"What's wrong, Police Girl?" He purred, fingers clenching and pulling harder on her scalp, "feeling uncomfortable?" His laugh was positively wicked as he held her in place, and she whined low in her throat.

"Alucard…" Integra warned, then sighed, "at least explain to the girl why you're treating her like a disobedient lap dog."

She peered up at him as he bent down over her, that grin on his face reminding her of her first night in Hellsing when she'd practically flashed him… His smirk widened, and her flush brightened when she realized he was hearing her thoughts clear as day, "Master!" _Rape face, much?_ She thought (she hoped) privately.

"Wishing to die of embarrassment doesn't work when you're already dead, Police Girl." He purred, pulling her resistant body flush to his, "and I'd think it was rather obvious. I told you before that you were my servant, little fledgling. But perhaps that was being generous, Childe, you belong to me to do as I wish in the views of vampire society." He chuckled throatily, and released his grip on her hair to brush a strand back from her face with his thumb. _**'Aren't you excited to play? I know I am.'**_

She shuddered a bit, and tried to tamp down her blush as she looked away from him. An idea struck her, and she quite literally barked a laugh as she enveloped herself in her shadows, rolling to the floor, and reemerging as her wolf shape, mismatched gaze rather mocking. _**'Well, Master, if I'm going to be treated as a pet, I may as well look the part.'**_

He grinned toothily at her in response, gloved hand splaying palm up to reveal a spiked collar, "If you insist."

Seras' ears flattened to her skull as she glared at the collar before turning and walking the few steps to sit at Sir Integra's side and plant her chin on the woman's lap.

Said blonde chuckled quietly as she rested a hand on the fledgling's forehead, "You can't use me to evade this, Seras."

Seras huffed, the puff of air ruffling the Hellsing's shirt, but she stayed cuddled up to her regardless.

A few minutes passed in easy silence before the car began to slow. "Police Girl," Alucard spoke up, "come here."

A shiver rolled through her body, fur standing on end at the note of **command** in his voice, and she obeyed, she had no choice but to do as he said.

A much larger gloved hand rested on her head as he looked into her eyes, the barrier of his yellow lensed glasses gone, "I'm giving you a choice, fledgling; change back now, or be treated as less than dirt. True vampires do not look kindly upon disobedience, and hiding in animal form will not shield you from that."

Seras squirmed, attempting to look away, but she couldn't. The image of the collar came to mind – she thought he might have put it there – and she grimaced in distaste. The look in his eyes… She trembled, before looking down and watching as her shadows crawled upwards over her form, cocooning her in protective blackness, before falling away to reveal the buxom blonde kneeling at her Sire's feet, discontent oozing off her in waves.

"Yes, Sir, my Master."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Playing With The Big Dogs**_

_**Ketti:**_And now a word from our sponsors. _Chiiiirp. Chiiiiirp._ Wait, what happened to my peanuts? Did you rat bastard crickets eat them?! Nooo..! My peanut gallery! *sobs* (update 3/5, aren't I amazing?)

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras Victoria walked beside - and just a few steps behind - her Master, whose own Master took the lead with Walter keeping pace – and the same half step behind – as the group approached the stately manor nestled into the English countryside. Seras schooled her face into neutral curiosity even as her blue eyes flicked about every which way, fascinated by the topiary – lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my (Master shot her a faintly amused look at her mental blather) – and the sprawling gardens full of night blooming flowers. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she caught a flicker of movement and flexed her fingers in response, subconsciously rolling up on the balls of her feet to walk with a more predatory grace, fangs tingling in her mouth. Her Master's pace didn't change in the least, though he must know they were being followed, he just strode forward with confidence and power flowing off him in waves. Seras felt a little silly in comparison, but kept her battle ready posture as she watched the shadow from the cover of her bangs – they were nearly to the front door now.

Walter was the one to knock politely upon the double doors, quick, sharp, raps of his knuckles before he stepped back deferentially to Sir Integra, whose pale hair shone beautifully in the light of the half moon. Lights flickered on inside the building in a spreading wave until the manor was aglow with the soft yellow ambience of fluorescent bulbs, and the door glided open on silent hinges. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Master of the Great Vampire Alucard?" Sir nodded. "You have been expected, please do come in, my Master will see you in his study."

_They were expecting us?_ Seras pondered, unsurprised when her Master answered her musings; _**Of course, Police Girl, negotiations by ambush, while amusing, are far less effective.**_

Oh, well, that made sense.

As they passed through the hallway, Seras saw a door creep open to reveal a pale pixie like face, and she craned her head curiously to lock blue on blue with the girl inside; silver hair in tight ringlets formed a halo around her shoulders, with a long strand of blue hair caressing the right side of the girl's porcelain white face, only accentuating the violent splash of red color on her lips as she grinned viciously and slammed the door in Seras' face just as she caught sight of a tall man reclining in an arm chair over the shorter female's shoulder. Seras jerked a bit, blinking, but continued walking as she thought for a moment and realized with a shudder that the girl had been wearing a necklace of silver coated tongues. Ew.

Her Master huffed in amusement and clamped a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to walk ahead of him in double time to keep up with his longer strides, even at the back of the miniature group as they were. In what seemed like no time at all they reached the end of the corridor, and their guide knocked politely before opening the door and bowing away, leaving them to enter at their own will.

Sir Integra stepped in first, and Walter slid sideways to stand on the inside of the door as Seras and her Master followed the austere blonde into the middle of the grand room that very much reminded Seras of Integra's office at home.

There was a tall man standing at the window, gazing out at the grounds with a careless grace that implied he was powerful enough to care less about having potential enemies at his back. He had silver streaked chestnut hair, tied in a low ponytail, and a comfortable yet formal suit, when he turned Seras was a little startled to see his eyes were black. He gave them a charming smile that did nothing to detract from his fang filled maw, and motioned for them to sit, "Ah, Sir Integra, a pleasure to see you in the flesh."

Seras turned her head, then frowned when she realized there were only two chairs, and she fidgeted as her two masters took them, standing uncertainly at her Master's side. A gloved hand settled around her waist and she squeaked as he yanked her none too gently to the floor, nearly falling flat on her face, but catching herself at the last moment and grudgingly settling on her knees. She yelped as those same hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her sideways to kneel at his feet, half rising in protest only to feel his legs lock to her front, holding her in place. "Master…"

"Hush, fledgling." He murmured, squeezing her flush to his chair and settling his booted feet on either side of her bent knees, trapping her quite neatly. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she plucked at the pant legs, before she froze as a warning growl drifted into her head. _**'Be still and shut up.'**_

The other occupants of the room acted as though nothing out of the ordinary were happening right under their noses as the apparent leader of the vampire house they were visiting took his seat and folded his hands neatly atop his desk. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sir Integra, my name is Salem Darkwaters," he laughed quietly, "an odd name, I admit, but more common back in my day." He grinned at them again, showing his teeth as he settled himself more comfortably into his chair, "And you, of course, are the rather infamous Hellsing Organization. Come to talk official treaties to keep the unofficial peace between our two factions."

He had a rather amiable air about him, and Seras found herself smiling back at him good naturedly, "It is an honor to see you again, Lord Alucard." Salem added with a demure nod of recognition towards the magically chained monster that was her Master and Integra's pet assassin.

As if in answer to this, her Master's hand settled atop her head and she barely kept from flinching at the unexpected contact.

"Mm, to get straight to the point, vampire, the contract dictates that your members and allies that break the rules – slaughter needlessly, draw unnecessary human attention, create an excess of ghouls, or even your own twisted moral codes, must be sent to Hellsing for termination. The Knights of the Round will accept nothing less." Integra's words were cold, detached, as if reciting a passage from a law took.

Her Master's hand moved, and she shivered as he began to pet her idly, and her lids slid half closed as she leaned back, nearly slumping against the support of the chair. The world around her began to drift away as she floated in a blissful state of half awareness, drugged by the lulling sensation of her Master's gloved digits gliding through her hair.

"…course stay the night." Salem's words jerked Seras from her daze and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head as her Master tugged on a strand of her hair and she stood, nearly stumbling, as her two masters got to their feet as well.

"As if we have any choice?" Integra asked, sounding amused, "yes, vampire, we shall stay the night so that you may borrow the presence of your Lord without being on the other end of his gun."

The low rumble of laughter filled Seras' senses to bursting, and she looked up at her Master curiously, but kept silent as he commanded her earlier.

"Excellent." Salem clapped his hands and the doors opened, "Esque here will show you to your rooms." The silver girl from before stood, grinning cheekily as she spread the ends of her too-large shirt in a mocking curtsey. The scent from the garment was clearly masculine and Seras decided it must belong to the man she saw in the room with the girl earlier. "This way, this way," Esque crooned in a sing song tone, "before the others get impatient and start peeping."

Walter, Sir Integra, Alucard, and lastly Seras followed the vampire lass through the twisting halls until they reached a set of rooms at the end of the hall, and the Draculina was embarrassed to find that the suite she was to share with her Master only had one bed. Well! She just wouldn't sleep then. God, just the thought of sharing the bed with the man gave her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She found herself a little envious of Walter's small cot set up in the sitting room of Sir's across the hall.

"Master," Alucard crooned, "if you have need of me…"

Sir Integra waved him off, "I'll summon you, vampire. Now go play your game of kingship with your subjects before they break down the door and drag you off by the heels."

Seras giggled at the mental image, and was cuffed sharply on the back of the head. She yelped, rubbing her scalp moodily as she stared accusingly up at the red clad monster. He ignored her.

"Come, Police Girl, it's high past time to introduce you to proper vampires."

Oh goody.


End file.
